Question: A silver belt costs $$35$, and a white pair of shorts costs $$5$. The silver belt costs how many times as much as the white pair of shorts costs?
The cost of the silver belt is a multiple of the cost of the white pair of shorts, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$35 \div $5$ $$35 \div $5 = 7$ The silver belt costs $7$ times as much as the white pair of shorts costs.